Princess
by Lilly-Nix
Summary: I love him! I realized with a start. He’s kind and decent, and he listens to me, he understands me better than anyone else, so what if he’s in a book we will get past that somehow. I held a trembling hand over the paper I had to tell him Tom-
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: I love him! I realized with a start. He's kind and decent, and he __**listens**__ to me, he __**understands**__ me better than anyone else, so what if he's in a book we will get past that somehow. I held a trembling hand over the paper I had to tell him __Tom- _

An: I know I should be working on my other stories, but a possessed plot bunny with a little black diary held a wand to my head and said that if I didn't write this story he would kill me, in a deep scary evil voice… Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1 Dear Diary

--

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, diary! This is my very first diary entry ever, it's kind of exciting really, and strange, to talk to something that doesn't talk back, anyway I found this Diary mixed in with all my Hogwarts stuff. It might have fallen in when dad and Mr. Malfoy were fighting, they did knock a lot of the books loose, but this diary is pretty old so that doesn't seem right and there are initials on the back-_

"Ginny! Dinner!" I sighed and put down my quill, I would have to finish later I closed the small black diary and rushed down stairs, the smell of garlic instantly hit my nose and my stomach gave a hungry rumble, we must be having spaghetti. To my delight, I was right; I quickly filled a plate and went over to the table.

I took a seat by Percy who was reading a book, something about powerful prefects, it didn't sound very interesting. Fred, George, and Ron were still talking about the fight between Malfoy and dad while stuffing their faces, mum was scowling at them, and dad was talking to Harry about some muggle thing. A callqulator I think.

I kept my eyes on Harry as long as I dared; I did not want him to catch me starring at him again. I lingered just a moment too long and he saw me, he smiled. I blushed and looked down.

Some inner voice started yelling at me. Smile back you dolt! I looked up again but he was back to his conversation with dad. I took my fork and started to stab at one of my meatballs until it was just meat.

"I think its dead Gin, you can eat it now." Fred (Or was it George?) said jokingly. Everyone looked over at me, including Harry my face turned red again. I turned to mum.

"Can I go please?" She gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded, I bolted out of the dining room Fred's voice followed me.

"What did I say?"

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it and sinking down to the floor. Great, now Harry was probably thinking about how I was a crazy meat-mushing freak. I buried my face in my hands and gave a frustrated groan, why couldn't I do anything right! I felt tears cloud my vision.

I rubbed my face a few times; there was no way I was going to cry! As soon as I was sure, I had control I stood up with a sniff and walked over to my desk, there was the diary. I might as well finish writing my entry. I opened it, and frowned.

It was blank!

I let out a vicious growl; I bet the twins were behind this! They probably swapped my ink for Zonko's invisible ink again. I picked up the inkwell, went over to my window and dumped it out. Then I went to my trunk and got out a new bottle.

I put it down by the diary and sat, I looked at the blank page mournfully. I would have to start all over again I dipped my quill and held it over the page, a bit of extra ink fell off of the tip on to the diary. I sighed and was about to turn the page when the strangest thing happened.

It disappeared, just like that it disappeared! I turned the page, no it hadn't sunk through I flipped through the diary for a minute before turning it back to the first page, stumped. Had I just imagined that?

I grabbed my quill and dipped it into the ink; I held it over the page and let a drop fall. I watched in fascination as it sunk into the page and disappeared.

_**Hello?**_

I nearly fell out of my chair, Hello? This Diary could write back! I watched as the word faded away. Without thinking, I quickly wrote in the Diary.

_Who are you?_ The words sunk into the page, a few seconds later there was a reply.

_**My name is Tom Riddle. **_

I almost fell out of my chair again, the It was a He! Was he a person trapped in a book? Could that even happen? In a daze I wrote.

_My name is Ginny._

_**It is a pleasure to meet you, Ginny. Tell me were you the one who wrote the diary entry earlier?**_

_Yes, did it sink into the diary too?_

_**Yes, it did, I wrote back but you did not respond. I assumed I had scared you off.**_

_Mum called me to dinner, sorry I didn't see it._

_**Don't worry about it, you mentioned Hogwarts in your entry?**_

_Yes we just went shopping for school Supplies earlier, it's my first year. _I wrote that with a hint of pride.

_**So you are 11 then? **_I scowled at the book.

_Is that a problem?_

_**No! No I was just surprised, I never would have guessed you were 11. You write very well.**_

I blushed, and gave a small sigh of relief that he couldn't see me. That would be even more embarrassing!

_Oh, well thank you I guess._

_**You're welcome Ginny**__. _I was about to write something when more words appeared**. **_**Is Ginny short for anything? **_

_Why?_

_**Ginny sounds much too- **_he paused-_**childish for me to use all the time.**_

I frowned at the word childish but I let it slide.

I held the quill over the page debating whether to tell him my real name. I never liked it much myself, and no one used it except mum and that was only when I was in trouble. But Tom said he wouldn't talk to me if I didn't tell him (sort of), and I did want someone to talk to besides my brothers. I hesitated for a second more before writing.

_**You can call me Ginerva.**_

--

The days passed and before I knew it summer was over, and I was more excided then ever, Tom was too. It turns out he had gone to Hogwarts before he was in the diary. He was even head boy! His stories just made me even more excided to get to the castle.

_We are leaving tomorrow! _I scribbled quickly _I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight I'm so excited. _My words were sloppy, but that was only because my hand was shaking from excitement.

_**You will be able to sleep tonight, trust me Princess**__. _My face turned red seeing the word princess; recently he had started calling me that just out of the blue. But I didn't ask him about it that would be much too embarrassing, and I liked to be called princess and if I asked him about it, he might stop. I wonder if I could get Harry to call me that one day.

"Ginny!" Mums voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"What!" I called back; mildly annoyed that she was interrupting my talk with Tom.

"Come help me get the food ready!" I sighed and turned back to the diary. _Sorry Tom I have to go, mum wants me to help with dinner._

_**It's alright Ginerva, we can talk later. **_I smiled; it was nice to have such an understanding friend.

_Bye Tom._

_**Good-bye Princess **_

My face turned red for the third time that day. I quickly slipped the diary into my desks drawer and rushed downstairs almost running into Ron.

"Watch were your going Ginny!" he snapped, then gave me a curious look, "Why's your face all red?"

"None of your business," it was my turn to snap, "Now get out of my way mum wants me to help with dinner." I shoved past him and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen before he could question me anymore.

I found mum bustling around the kitchen, stirring this pot, chopping those vegetables; she gave a small growl of annoyance and turned.

"Gin-! Oh you're here, good, I need you to keep stirring that pot over there while I finish chopping the carrots can you do that," I nodded and took the wooden spoon out of her hand, "Thank you dear."

I glanced into the pot "Beef stew?" Mum nodded as she dumped the carrots into the pot, I don't know why she bothered doing all the chopping and stirring her self when she could just use magic, but she said the muggle way was better when it came to food.

"Yes, its one of Harry's favorites, I wanted to send him off with something to remember us by. I can take over now go help your brothers set up the table."

Fred and George were already done with the table by the time I got there, and were now hovering over something and talking excitedly. Curious I walked over to see what it was but they spotted me before I got a close look at it.

George covered it up quickly and stood in front of it "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Mum said to help you with the table, what do you have under that blanket?"

"Well as you can see we are done with the table, and what's under the blanket is a surprise for after dinner." Fred grinned he grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the back door, when I resisted George grabbed the other arm.

"We don't mean to be rude little sister-" Fred started.

"But we need you out of the way while we set up-" George continued.

"So if you would be so kind as to stay out of the kitchen for a few minutes-" Fred went on.

"We would appreciate it!" they chimed together throwing her out and slamming the door. I glared at the door but didn't try to get back in, they would probably throw me out again I sighed and walked around the garden. I could be inside right now, talking to Tom.

A gnome raced out in front of me suddenly chattering something in its own language, it sounded rude. It glanced at me and blew a raspberry before rushing back into the bushes. I would have to remember to tell mum it was time to de-gnome the garden again.

I gave a smug smile when I remembered I wouldn't be around to do it this time, I would be at Hogwarts! I started laughing suddenly causing more gnomes to peer out of the plants.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to read." I glanced over to see Percy sitting under my favorite Oak tree. Percy glared at me one last time before adjusting his glasses and turning back to his book.

I walked over and sat next to him, "Hello Percy, what are you reading?" he gave an annoyed sounding grumble and twisted the book so I could see its title. When I did, I giggled.

"How to Make Friends and Influence People?" Percy ignored me and started reading again, "Why are you reading that?" he didn't answer. "Are you lonely Percy? Because a book won't make you any friends."

"Ginny," her growled, "I will make you leave unless you be quiet." I pouted, sighed, rolled my eyes and leaned against the tree. Fine I would just not talk to him, his loss. I would just sit here and enjoy the day.

It was warm, even though it was almost fall now I shut my eyes and gave a small sigh of contentment as I felt the rays of the sun warm my face. I loved it when the sun was out, it always made me happy.

I yawned and stretched a little, now would be a good time for a nap…

--

"Ginny." No, I don't want to wake up, five more minutes.

I felt a sharp poke in my side, "Ginny!" I opened my eyes, to see a very annoyed Percy frowning at me, I felt like telling him his face would freeze that way if he kept it up but I changed my mind.

"You know that hurt right?" he rolled his eyes.

"Mum's calling us in for dinner, I thought you would want to know." he stood and started back toward the house his book tucked under his arm. It took me a moment more to really wake up, the heat and sun made it extremely difficult but I managed.

I walked slowly back to the house, striating my outfit, and combing through my orange/red hair with my fingers. I couldn't aford to look bad tonight, because it was my last chance to win Harry over. Tomorrow we would be at Hogwarts and other girls would be around him.

I hesitated outside the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Everyone was already at their seats and passing around food, I quickly took the only place available in-between Fred and Harry. My heart almost pounded out of my chest when I sat down. I prayed that my face wasn't turning red. I started to pile food on my plate slowly trying not to look over at Harry. Or smell him, hmm smell-

"Ginny can you pass the rolls?"

Fred just had to ruin my moment didn't he? I picked up the basket with the rolls and thrust them roughly into Fred's hands.

"Here." I grumbled.

"Can you pass those back? I wanted one." I froze. Was Harry speaking to me?

Fred shrugged "Sure mate, here." he was about to hand him the basket, but I quickly snatched them out of Fred's hands.

"Hey!" I ignored him and turned to Harry, manageing to smile.

"H-here you go Harry." did I just stutter? I'm hopeless!

He smiled, it was just a tiny smile, but it was a smile, and it was at me. At me! He took the basket and our fingers brushed. I froze again; He gently tugged the basket out of my hands.

"Thank you Ginny." he turned away. I almost passed out, he said my name! This was almost too much. The touches, the name, the smile, all for me, wait until I tell Tom! Dinner passed in a daze of happiness I was in such a daze I almost missed the surprise the twins set up.

Filibuster Fireworks, red and blue stars shot everywhere and went on for almost an hour before stopping. Mum served us hot chocolate then, I loved it when she made her hot chocolate, no other drink could compare, or effect people like hers did. It made Harry smile.

"All right you lot," mum said as soon as the last cup of hot chocolate was finished, "Time for bed, and I mean bed, no crazy experiments." she eyed the twins when she said that.

"No promices mum." they both said together and raced up the stairs before she could say anything more. She sighed and shook her head; she eyed the rest of us.

"Well, go on now, bed." We all trailed up the stairs and separated to our individual rooms. I closed and locked my door as soon as I reached my room. Like I did every night since I first started talking to Tom and went over to the desk, pulled out the Diary from the desk drawer and set it down.

I lit a candle, got out my quill and started to write.

_Hello Tom_

_**Ginerva! How was your day?**_

I smiled _It was great Tom! Harry touched me!_

… _**Oh did he? May I ask where?**_

_I don't think he did it on purpose but our fingers brushed when I passed him the rolls._

_**You get excited over the smallest thing Princess, I wonder how you would respond of he kissed you. **_I blushed.

_I think I might die! But he will never kiss me Tom, he doesn't like me._

_**Then he is a fool. You are a wonderful girl Ginerva. **_I blushed again.

_You don't even know me that well._ I protested _you haven't even seen my face._

_**I don't have to see your face to know you are wonderful, and I'm sure if I had eyes to see I would call you beatuful too. **_I staired blankly at the diary for a minute lost in embarsement. Beatuful? Me? Freckle face?

_**Ginerva?**_

I shook myself out of my thoughts.

_Yes Tom?_

_**Did I say something wrong?**_

_No, you just surprised me is all, I think I should be getting to bed now, but I don't think I will be able to sleep. I'm not tired._

_**Don't worry about it. You will be able to sleep. **_I looked at the page doubtfully, but didn't argue with him.

_If you say so… Goodnight Tom_

_**Goodnight Princess.**_

I put my quill away and shut the diary; I carefully put it away in the desk drawer and as soon as my hand left the diary a sudden wave of exaustion flowed over me. I yawned wildly and stumbled over to my bed.

As soon as I flopped down, I fell asleep.

--

I woke to someone banging on my door, "Ginny! Get up and get down here its time for breakfast!" I groaned when I saw my clock, 7:30, why in the name of Merlin would anyone get me up this early?

I fell out of bed, head first.

"Ow." I mumbled into the floor. I crawled forward until I reached the chair by my desk and pulled myself up; I stood and let the blood rush out of my head then walked over to my closet and got dressed as quickly as I could, as soon as I was done I took a brush to my mess of tangled hair.

When I was satisfied I finally went over to the door, un-locked it and steped out, and felt the need to turn right back around and curl up into bed. It was mass chaos.

People were rushing back and forth with various items in their arms. Percy, who was carrying a tower of books, ran right into me sending the books he was carrying sprawling all over the floor. He gave a loud growl of frustration and started to pick them up.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!"

I sighed and started picking up the books, I started laughing at the sight of the book he was reading yesterday, "What did I tell you yesterday Percy? Books won't help you make friends!" He snatched the books I had picked up out of my hands and stormed away. I felt guilty, but I forgot my guilt when I was almost trampled by a sleepy looking Ron.

"Watch were you are going!" I snapped, "You almost ran over me." Ron muttered at sorry before continuing down the stairs, I quickly followed him, standing in the middle of the hall like I had been doing wasn't a very smart idea; it was proably more peaceful downstairs anyway.

I was wrong.

It was even more busy downstairs than it was up; mum was looking frazzled and frantic carrying around books and quills and mismatched socks. She spotted me and walked over thrusting all of the items into my arms.

"These are yours dear, go and pack them we have to leave soon so make it quick." my stomach gave a hungry rumble but I didn't complain, when mum was like this it was best to obey. I turned right around and went back up the stairs almost crashing into Harry.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, he just nodded sleepily and went on. I gave a small sigh of relief when I saw the path to my room was clear, but I found another problem when I reached my door, it was closed and my arms were full.

I carefully had to rearrange the items in my hands to free one up enough to be able to grab the handle of the door. But I ended up dropping a quill and a sock in the transition, oh well.

I dumped the pile onto my bed and pulled my trunk open, and started to pile things in, in a way that would make Percy and mum cringe. I rushed around my room picking up various books I had left laying around and spare bits of parchment. I even included a few of the old muggle Fairy tale books mum used to read to me when I was little.

As soon as I was sure everything I needed was packed, I dragged my trunk out into the busy hallway.

"Oi! Hurry up will you!" It was Ron again his own trunk behind him, I scowled at him. "I'm going as fast as I can! It's heavy!" Ron rolled his eyes, muttered "Girls.", and went past me. Ohh he was going to get it when I learned how to hex. I dragged my heavy trunk as far as I could but quickly had to stop. That thing weighed a ton!

"Need a hand Ginny?" it was dad. I smiled and nodded. Effortlessly (At least in my eyes it was) he lifted my trunk and carried it down the stairs I followed behind until the smell of cinnamon toast hit my nose. I ran into the kitchen and saw an almost empty plate of the toast right there in the middle of the table.

There were two pieces of it left, and they were all mine! With a grin I grabbed one and wolfed it down, to satisfy my hunger, the other I ate more slowly savoring the taste. I turned and headed to the front door when I heard-

"DAD! Watch out for that chicken!" there was a loud squawk and a thump I raced outside to see dad on the ground with my trunk on his back and a flustered chicken squawking and flapping away.

"Arthur! Are you alright!" mum shrieked from inside the house, dad nodded and carefully maneuvered my trunk off of his back.

"I'm fine Molly, just took a little trip is all." As he stood, I heard a cracking noise and saw dad wince. "Just fine!" he shouted. He picked up my trunk and walked much more slowly to the Ford Anglia were Harry was looking into the trunk.

It took twenty minutes to get all the trunks packed and another ten to get everyone in the car. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all sitting comfortably in the back while mum and I were sitting in the front on a park bench like seat. Mum was clamoring on about the cleverness of muggle cars to dad as we started to pull out.

"Wait! I forgot my Fireworks!" George shouted dad stopped. Five minutes later we were on our way again before-

"I forgot my broom!" Fred yelled, dad stopped again, seven minutes later we were on our way again. Stupid boys they are so forgetful. Except Tom that is.

Tom…

"I FORGOT MY DIARY!" I screamed everyone in the car winced dad glanced at me.

"Gin, we can send it to you by owl later-" By Errol? No! He would drop Tom I just knew it!

"NO-NO-NO WE HAVE TO GO BACK! PLEASE!"

Dad sighed tiredly but turned around.

As soon as we got back to the house I ran all the way to my room, threw open my door, pulled out my desk drawer and grabbed the diary. My hands were trembling as I held the little black book; it took me a full five minutes of stroking the cover to calm myself down.

How could I have forgotten Tom? He was my best friend for Merlin's sake!

I clutched the diary to my chest for a second before putting it in my pocket. I walked back slowly to the car. I jumped in next to mum.

"Did you get your diary?" she asked, I nodded. We started again, and I couldn't help but reach into my pocket and hold on to the diary.

--

We got to Kings Cross at a quarter to eleven, in other words we were running late. Dad dashed across the road to get trolleys for our trunks and we all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," mum said giving the clock a nervous glance, Percy strode forward with arrogance that would make a Malfoy proud in every step. Dad went after him with Fred and George.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us." She said to Harry and Ron, she grabbed my hand and pulled me after her. What did she think I was five? I didn't need my hand held. But I didn't pull away, I would humor her just this once.

Mum squeezed my hand gently as we approached the train, it was starting up we didn't have much time. Dad came over.

"Here let me put your trunk up for you." He took my trolley and wheeled it over to the train were the twins helped him put it away. I went toward the train but mum pulled me back into a hug, she was crying.

"Mum?" she cried louder.

"A-all, m-m-my babies are l-leaving me," she sobbed.

I pat her back feeling a little silly for doing so, "Mum, I'll write I swear, and you will see me in summer. I'm not leaving forever." She sniffed, pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"Yes, yes your right, off you go then you don't want to miss your train." I hugged her tightly once more and ran over to the train. I waived to dad and mum and went into the train.

I walked down the narrow path inbetween the compartments looking into each, hopeing to find an empty spot. But they were almost all full. Except for a compartment with a single girl in it.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" The girl looked up from her book and shrugged, I guess that ment yes. I took my seat, leaned back and sighed. I was here; I was fianly going to Hogwarts.

"So, you a first year too?"

The girl glanced up at me again her expression slightly annoyed.

"Yes." She didn't say anything else.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"I really don't care." I felt mild irratation. So she didn't want to talk, fine, I had Tom anyway. I was about to pull out the diary when I relised I didn't have any ink or a quill on me.

"Hey, girl, do you have a quill and some ink I can borrow?"

"Depends." she said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on weither or not you will leave me alone if I give them to you." I frowned; feeling slightly insulted but quickly got over it at the thought of talking to Tom

"Fine." she reached into a pocket and pulled out a crooked quill and a small bottle of ink.

"You carry an ink bottle around in your pocket? Aren't you worried that it'll break?" she rolled her eyes and stuffed the quill and inkbottle into my hands.

"No, there is a charm on the jar, it won't break, just make sure to give it back to me when you're done ok? That bottle was expensive." I nodded and waited until she started reading again before bringing out the diary.

I scooted to the other side of the compartment and made my self as comfortable as I could. I opened the diary, glanced over at the girl to make sure she wasn't watching and started to write.

_Tom?_

_**Ginerva? Well this is a surprise; I didn't expect you to write until later.**_

_Why?_

_**Well I thought you had forgotten me.**_

_I would never forget you Tom! _

_**Really? **_I flinched when I thought about how I left Tom at home.

_No, I wouldn't._

_**Hm.**_

He didn't believe me, I could tell. He didn't even have to speak. I felt instant shame.

_Ok I did forget you, but It was only for a little while! Everything was crazy, I had hit my head and I had to pack, and I was Hungry! I'm sorry!__Please don't be angry!_

_**I'm not angry Princess, just a little disappointed.**_

_Dissapointed?_

_**You lied to me. I thought we were friends?**_

_We are!_

_**But friends don't lie to each other do they?**_

_No, they don't._

_**Bur you lied to me. How can I trust you to tell the truth Ginerva, how can I believe you really are my friend? **_I wanted to cry, I was losing my best friend. My only friend that wasn't related to me. I couldn't! I couldn't let him leave!

_Give me another chance Tom please! _

_**I will, Ginerva, but on one condition**__. _Hope sprang in my chest.

_What?_

_**Never lie to me again.**_

_Never! _I agreed.

_**Now, tell me what you have been up to Princess**__. _I relaxed and smiled, Tom was my friend again, and right now nothing could make me happier… Except maybe a kiss from Harry Potter.

_--_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summery: I love him! I realized with a start. He's kind and decent, and he __**listens**__ to me, he __**understands**__ me better than anyone else, so what if he's in a book we will get past that somehow. I held a trembling hand over the paper I had to tell him __Tom- _

An: This be chapter 2, oh and I forgot to put in the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, I wish I did own Tom Riddle.

This chapter is for my reviewers The Creatress, My sister Siy Rowling, and Kitty Black Cat thank your for your kind reviews. This is also for my beta Yamimommy without whom none of this would be possible.

Chapter 2 Little Gryffindor

--

"**Attention students! We are now pulling into Hogsmeade Station please be prepared to exit the train."**

I blinked in surprise we were here? It felt like only an hour had passed! I went back to the diary.

_I have to go Tom, the train just pulled into the station._

_**Don't forget to tell me what house you are sorted into later, I will be waiting.**_

_I will… Hey, Tom does the sorting hurt?_

_**No, why do you ask?**_

_Fred and George said it would, they also said something about fighting a Dragon._

_**Do you honestly think the teachers would make un-trained first years fight a Dragon? Or be in any unnecessary pain?**_

_No, your right they wouldn't but what do they do?_

_**I don't want to spoil the surprise Princess.**_ I pouted but didn't try to push him into telling me anything more. Tom hated to be forced into doing anything, and I didn't want to make him mad again. I didn't want to loose his friendship over something so silly.

"Hey, Redhead can you give me back my bottle now? It's time to go." I glanced up; the girl was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Just give me a minute." that girl had an attitude problem; she could have at least tried to be more polite.

"Well hurry it up I don't want to be late." I purposely ignored her and started writing to Tom again.

_Tom I really have to go now._

_**That's fine; don't forget to talk to me after the sorting.**_

_I won't, bye Tom_

_**Good Bye Ginerva.**_

I closed the diary and put it back into my pocket, I picked up the bottle and the quill I was using and handed them back to the girl. She looked into the bottle, and turned back to me with a curious expression on her face. It was like she was analyzing me. It was creepy.

"What?"

"You never turned the page but you used up half a bottle of ink." I froze. Did this girl suspect something?

"What do you mean?" The girl frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me, I was watching you, you never turned the page but you were writing enough to make a short novel." I scowled and tensed up.

"Why don't you just mind your own business!" I snapped and stormed out into the hallway and joined the students who were leaving the train. What right did that girl have to pry into my life? It was none of her business whether or not I turn the pages of my books or not.

I fumed a few more minutes before a loud booming voice got my attention.

"Frs' Years, Frs' Years ths' way." A giant man was waving the first years over to him. From the descriptions of my brothers I guessed that he must be Hagrid. I rushed over to were he was standing, he saw me. His shinny black eyes twinkled.

"Well ye' mus' be Ron's little sister eh?" I nodded. He gave a wide smile.

"I had a feelin it was you, the red hair and all," I shrugged.

"Well, I'd like ter chat but I got a job ter do," he said glancing around at the almost empty platform, and at the large group of first years surrounding him "I think we're all here 'bout now TO THE BOATS!" Hagrid led us to the lake were large boats waited for us, I chose to ride in a boat near Hagrid were I was joined by two other girls and a boy.

The girl behind me smiled and held out her hand, "Sara Jones, nice to meet you." I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you too." Sara turned and gestured to the girl behind her.

"This here is my friend Missy Dane, and behind her is Bill Afina, were all hoping for Hufflepuff." Missy nodded enthusiastically but Bill just shrugged, he looked familiar, but I was sure I had never seen him before in my life. Hmm I would have to solve the mystery later.

"Forward!" Hagrid yelled and taped his boat, the boats started moving forward. A few of the other first years let out loud shouts of surprise. Mostly the muggleborns.

"Oh! Well that was un-expected!" Sara squealed excitedly looking around at all of the boats. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Your muggleborn aren't you." she nodded.

"The first with magic born into my family! Mum and dad were so proud when they found out, shocked sure, but proud." She chatted on and on about her family, it was a little annoying, but she seemed nice enough so I just nodded every once and a while.

"What is that?" Missy shrieked pointing into the water. Hagrid glanced over the edge of his boat.

"Tha's jus the giant squid, don't worry 'bout him. He's harmless." Missy edged away from the side of the boat while Sara moved closer to the side to get a better look.

"Cool!" she shouted a wide grin on her face, I took a glance over the side too and saw a giant golden eye looking back, I don't know if squid have eyelids but I could have swore it winked at me before it disappeared back into the lake.

"Wow." I muttered. I wondered if Tom had ever seen the squid this close before? Or Harry? I glanced forward again, there was a large cave ahead of us.

"Ok lower your heads, you wont be wanting ter get a bump," we all lowered our heads, there were a few yelps from some of the others who didn't duck on time though, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya can come up now; you will be gitten yer firs' sight O Hogwarts in a minute." I straightened up and kept my eyes forward, this was it! This is what I had been waiting for! I leaned forward a little and heard Sara doing the same. Then it appeared.

My breath was frozen in my throat, there it was, Hogwarts, with its thousands of windows lit up in candles, fireplaces, and torchlight, the black looking castle on a silver background. It was beautiful! I reached my hand into my pocket and held on to the diary, wishing I could show this to Tom.

A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I think I blacked out for a moment. I blinked a few times and yawned. What had happened? I looked around; we were at some kind of dock, when then that happen?

"You alright Ginny? You got really quiet there for a while." it was Sara, she had a concerned look on her face, I nodded.

"I just got really tired suddenly, sorry about that." She smiled. Looking relieved.

"Well if your ok then let's go!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boat to race after the other students who were already far ahead of us. By the time we caught up with them we were both breathing hard.

Hagrid led us up to the giant front doors and knocked. The sound echoing loudly, for a minute nothing happened but then door opened slowly and out stepped a woman a severe expression on her face.

"Firs' years Professor McGonagall." She nodded her head and turned to us.

"Come with me." we all trailed after her, the loud talking now turned into absolute quiet. Professor McGonagall took us to a room outside giant doors she stopped us there.

"I will see if they are ready for you." she went through the giant doors and left us in silence. Worried whispering broke out. Sara leaned over to me when we stopped.

"How do you think they will sort us?" I shrugged, I really didn't know. But I wasn't worried, Tom said it wasn't anything painful, and I knew he would never let me do anything that would hurt me.

The rest of the first years didn't have my comfort though and kept taking fearful glances at the door Professor McGonagall had entered. It felt like hours before she returned.

"We're ready now, please follow me." Even though I knew the sorting was not dangerous, there was still fear in the pit of my stomach. New worries entered my mind. What of I didn't get into Gryffindor? What if the hat thought I would be better in Slytherin? My family would disown me! Even worse, Harry would hate me!

My hands started to shake. I felt alone and scared. To hide my hands I stuffed them into my pockets were my right hand brushed the diary I relaxed. I wasn't alone. I smiled as I held onto the diary. I had Tom.

McGonagall led us into what I instantly recognized as the Great Hall, we walked up the aisle in-between two tables, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables I noticed when I looked up at the banners.

I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, I instantly spotted Fred and George with Lee, they all waived and George mouthed 'Good Luck' I saw Percy next, he just gave me a friendly nod and turned his attention to the Ravenclaw table. I wondered what he was looking at.

I scanned the rest of the table and frowned. Where were Harry and Ron? I looked around the table again, they weren't there! I turned back to Fred and George who were still watching me.

'Were are Harry and Ron?' I mouthed, they both shrugged. Sara, who had silently watched the entire time, finally asked.

"Who are Harry and Ron?" before I could answer McGonagall had re-appeared with a tattered hat and a stool, she put the hat on the stool and stood back. Every head in the Hall turned to the hat and waited.

A rip appeared in the Hat and it started to sing.

Everyone clapped politely when it was finished. McGonagall pulled out a list when the clapping died down.

"Now when I call your name come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head, after you are sorted please go to the table of your new house."

"Afina, Bill." Bill rolled his eyes.

"Figures I'm first, I'm always first. Stupid name." He muttered and went up, he sat down on the stool, crossed his arms, slouched, and had on an expression that clearly said 'Lets get this over with'

The hat was placed on his head, a few seconds later the hat called out-

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was polite applause as Bill walked over to the table, he took a seat next to an amused looking boy with a prefect badge who leaned over and said something that made Bill chuckle.

Sara looked disappointed.

"Afina, Tilly." Sara flinched back in surprise.

"I didn't know Bill had a sister," she whispered.

A girl walked up to the stool, a book in her hands and an expression on her face that matched McGonagall's in sterness. In that instant I relised why I reconised Bill, I knew his twin, the girl who had sat across from me on the train.

"I know her," I whispered to Sara, "She sat across from me from the train!"

Tilly sat on the stool, in the same 'Lets get this over with' air her brother had. The hat was placed on her head. I wondered what house she would go in. Five minutes went by before the hat fianly yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tilly walked over to the Slytherins with a smug smirk and sat next to none other than Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes, now that I thought about it Slytherin was the obvious choice for her.

The sorting got dull after that, I didn't know anyone else besides Missy and Sara so the others sorting didn't really matter to me.

I ended up talking to Sara and Missy until Missy was called up. She got into Hufflepuff. Beaming with pride, she went over to her new house.

There was another lull in the action. Sara suggested bringing out the self-shuffling cards she had in her pocket when her name was called. She looked nervous for a minute before tilting her chin up in a stubborn matter and marching toward the stool. The hat was only on her head for a few seconds before it called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She looked surprised at first but then she beamed and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

I sighed, now that Sara was gone I had no one to talk to and my turn wouldn't come until much later, it gave me time to worry without distraction. I reached into my pocket and stroked the diary, it always relaxed me when I did, a pleasant sleepyness fell over me. I was so out of it I almost missed it when my name was called.

"Weasley, Ginerva." I stopped stroking the book and shook myself a little to get rid of the sleepy haze. All the nervousness rushed back to me as I walked over to the stool, my heart was thudding so hard I thought the whole hall could hear it.

When did it get so quiet? Why was so hot in here? Why was it so dark?

That would be because of me Miss Weasley

I jumped in surprise, who was that?

I am the Sorting Hat, now be quiet and let me do my job

What a rude hat!

I heard that, you should be kinder to the hat that holds the next 7 years of your life in its threads.

I tried to apoligise but the hat was ignoring me, busily shifting through my mind at breakneck speed.

Hmm well, I see cunning, a lot of it too, but most of the time foolish bravery and temper covers it up. You learn quickly and have a very level head for a girl your age but you are much too foolish in maters of the heart.

Hey!

The stupid hat ignored me. I will offer you one piece of wisdom that might help you young lady, remember your mother's good advice about things that can think without a brain.

What was he (If it had a gender) talking about? But the hat didn't answer when I asked.

I fear you will find out soon enough in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I didn't have time to question the hat anymore as it was pulled off of my head, I stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table thinking about its strange 'Wisdom' it didn't really hit me that I was a Gryffindor until Fred and George hit me on the back so hard I almost fell over.

Percy leaned forward and shook my hand with a serious expression on his face.

"Congraulations Ginny." I nodded and sat next to Sara who was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"This is great! We're both in the same house, sure, it's not Hufflepuff but this is cool too, the hat said I would do better here than there anyway, did the hat talk to you too? What did it say-?"

"Sara! Slow down!" I laughed she blushed.

Dumbledore stood.

"To our new students, welcome, to our returning students welcome back now before you all starve let the feast begin!" the food appeared, Sara grabbed as much food as her plate could hold then starting eating at a pace that would impress Ron.

Fred and George watched Sara in awe for a minute before turning back to their own plates and adding more food in an effort to keep up with her.

I laughed and turned back to my own plate and was about to start eating when I noticed that someone went up to Fred and George and taped their shoulders. She had buckteeth, frizzy brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. She had a worried frown on her face.

The twins turned and broke out into identical smiles, "Hermonie! Long time no see!" they said at the same time. She gave a tiny smile.

"Hello Fred, George, have you seen Harry and Ron?" both shook their heads. The worried frown reappeared on her face.

Fred reached over and patted her arm, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure they are fine." She nodded and went back to her seat. I watched her the entire time, so this was Hermonie, the girl who spent all her time with Harry. Was she going to be competition? I tensed up. I would have to keep an eye on her.

"Ginny?" I glanced over at Sara who had stopped stuffing her face, "Are you alright? You got a really mean look on your face just then." I forced a smile.

"I'm fine Sara; I was just thinking about," I paused "Stuff." I finished lamely. Sara shrugged and looked at my untouched plate.

"You going to eat that?" to her disappointment I was, I had barely started eating when desert appeared. Sara instantly went for the carrot cake while I took a slice of apple pie. Desert didn't last as long as dinner and I was disappointed when it all disappeared about ten minutes later.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few things to say before I let you go off to bed," Dumbledore was speaking again, his light blue eyes twinkling, "First, the Frobidden Forest is, as its names suggests, forbidden, to all years," he turned to look at Fred and George who put on their most innocent faces.

"Also, Snapping Gum, Jailbird Jolly's, and Werewolf Whistles have been added to the list of items banned at Hogwarts, the full list is available in Mr. Filtch's office," he paused when McGonagall ran up to him and whispered something, he nodded and she left the room.

"That is all for now, Prefects please lead your first years to the common rooms." He turned and left.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked, I shrugged and went after Percy who was calling the first years together.

The next few minutes consisted of us walking up miles of stairs and Sara gapeing at the pictures who kept telling her it was rude to gape at people.

I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion, I briefly considered switching to Slytherin just because their common room was in the dungeons and not on a vertical incline, when Percy led us to a portrait of a fat woman, The Fat Lady I guessed.

"Now, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the password right now is Wattlebird." The painting opened and we all entered into a red and gold room.

"This this is the common room, boys rooms are up the stairs on the right, girls same on your left, if you don't have any questions then I will be going." he went up the boys staircase without waiting for any questions.

The group of first years split up into two and went up to their individual staircase's, Sara kept talking excitedly about the paintings when we found our room, my bed was the closest to the bathroom and had a small table next to it. There was also a window that overlooked the lake it was pretty.

Sara had the bed on the other side of the room by the door, three other girls I didn't recognize had the beds in the middle of ours, they seemed to know each other. I didn't introduce myself, I didn't feel like bothering with them right now and I had plenty of time to get to know them later.

I carefully pulled the diary out of my pocket and sliped it under my pillow when I was sure no one was watching me and got into my P.J's as soon as I could. I rummaged around my trunk until I found a quill and ink and went to my bed.

"You going to bed Ginny?" it was Sara, I nodded she looked a little disappointed. "Oh well that's ok, I was planning to get some shut eye too, night Ginny!" she said cheerfully and leaped into her bed closing her drapes..

I got into bed, shut my own drapes, and pulled out the diary again. I opened it to the first page and started to write.

_Tom?_

_**Ginerva! How did the sorting go?**_ I smiled; he always seemed so excited when we would talk.

_The sorting went fine I got into Gryffindor! I was so afraid that I wouldn't!_

_**I know how you felt, when I was sorted I thought they would tell me I didn't belong in any house and send me back to the orphanage.**_

_Orphnage?_

_**Yes, I was… Am, an orphan**_

_Oh, I am so sorry._

_**Its in the past, it doesn't matter.**_

_All this time I was complaining about my family-_

_**Ginerva, leave it be, I've gotten over it by now it doesn't matter.**_

_I think it does, I think it's sad._

_**Don't worry about things you can never change. It will cause you unnecessary pain. **_

_Fine._ I scowled at the book; I felt a mix of pity and anoyance for this boy, why wouldn't he let me worry about him? Stupid boy.

_**Now, have you made any new friends?**_

_A couple, a girl named Sara Jones she is in Gryffindor too, another girl named Missy Dane, and a boy but I don't think he is really a friend, his name is Bill Afina. His sister is the girl I sat across from on the train, she's in Slytherin, lousy girl._

_**She can**__**'t be all that bad.**_

_Yes, she can! She nossy, bossy, and mean! Just like all Slytherins!_

_**Now not all Slytherins are like that, I'm not like that am I?**_

I froze _You're a Slytherin?_

_**Yes is that a problem?**_

_Well no, its just surprising is all; I thought all Slytherins were, well evil._

_**Ginny do I seem evil to you?**_

_No. You're the nicest person I know unlike-_ I stopped unlike that skank Hermonie who had the gall to worry about my Harry.

_**Unlike-?**_

_Unlike this girl who thinks, she owns Harry just because she is his friend!_ I was pressing my quill so hard against the paper I thought it was going to rip.

_**Ginerva calm down you'll rip the-**_

_Oh, look at me I'm Hermonie! I have buckteeth and frizzy hair!_

_**Gin-**_

_Oh, HI Harry let me bat my big ugly mud eyes at you!_

_**GINERVA!**_

The word took up the entire page, and it was underlined.

_Sorry Tom. _I felt slightly embarrassed, I mean, I haven't even seen her with Harry, for all I know they could just be good friends.

_**Its ok, just don't take your temper out on my book ok?**_

I smiled _Ok._

_**Now that we are calm I think its time for you go get some sleep, you must be exhausted. **_I was about to tell him I wasn't, but I felt suddenly drained.

_Yes, I am, good night Tom._

_**Goodnight Princess.**_ I sliped the diary under my pillow and fell asleep.

_-- _

I waited until I was sure she was asleep before I snuck out of the diary. I appeared in a room filled with the brightest shade of red I had ever seen, it almost hurt to look at. I found myself missing my old room in Slytherin for a second. But I shook the feeling away.

I glanced down at my hands, still just an outline, I sighed. This would take longer then I had originally thought, I might just have to drain the girl's entire life force to get a full body. That would take months! Months in the company of this whiney little girl! I would have to work her into my plans. I grumbled to myself.

Positives Tom, I told myself, look at the positives.

I looked down at the sleeping girl, she is pretty, and I suppose that is a small bonus.

She was also young and naïve, trusting to a fault. Now that I thought about it, I was lucky to have been found by her. An Auror or someone with more experience with the dark arts could have found me. I would have been in trouble then.

I reached down and gently tried to brush a bit of hair out of her face.

Not out of care, just to see if I could do it. I couldn't, I couldn't even feel her hair. Just a slight tingle on my fingertips.

"_Looks like we will be in each others company longer then I had planed little Ginerva," _I said to the sleeping girl, the sound so quiet I could barely hear it myself, I leaned down, _"Sleep well my little Gryffindor I have big plans for you now."_ I said right by her ear, she twitched in her sleep and rolled over; I smirked and disappeared back into my diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: I love him! I realized with a start. He's kind and decent, and he **listens** to me, he **understands** me better than anyone else, so what if he's in a book we will get past that somehow. I held a trembling hand over the paper I had to tell him _Tom- _

An: Sorry, it took me so long to get this up; I just finished writing the end of the story and got so caught up in perfecting it I forgot to finish this first!

Chapter 3 Howlers Harlots Hagrid and Herbology

--

I opened my eyes; I had had the strangest dream. There was vanilla ice cream everywhere! At least that's what it smelled like; the dream was fuzzy so I couldn't tell. I yawned and sat up everyone else was still sleeping. What time was it?

I fell out of bed (Again) and crawled over to my trunk. I opened it and started to rummage around; I know I packed my alarm clock somewhere… I think. I threw one of my old robes back into the trunk and slammed it shut. I had forgotten my alarm clock; either that or I did remember it and it was in the mess I called a trunk that I really didn't want to deal with right now. I sighed and wandered to where the other girl's beds were.

One of them must have brought a clock; I took a quick peek at their tables and gave a dismayed sigh when I saw that not one of them had a clock. This was ridiculous! How was anyone supposed to know what time it was! Everyone must be late all the time!

I kicked my trunk in frustration.

"Ginny? Why you kicking that trunk?" someone slurred sleepily, I turned around to see Sara leaning out of her drapes watching me with half-aware eyes.

"I don't know what time it is."

"Oh, that doesn't answer my question though." I sighed.

"I am kicking my trunk because I'm angry because I don't know what time it is."

Sara yawned and stretched, "Why don't you try a spell, there must be some kind of time spell out there." at that moment I felt extremely stupid, because I did know a spell that would tell you what time it was. I saw mum use it more than once.

I went back over to my bedside table and picked up my battered old wand, now how did that spell go? Time-Temp-Tempo-Temper no those weren't right, hmm.

"Tempus!" I shouted excitedly, Sara gave me a confused look.

"Just watch," I grinned, flicked my wrist and said "Tempus." a small wisp of red smoke escaped from my wand.

"Well I now know how to make red smoke." She looked unimpressed.

"It's my first spell!" I protested.

"Really? I thought you purebloods got to use magic early?" I shrugged.

"Some might, but its illegal unless your eleven, and you can only use your magic at school unless you live in a family with other magic users then they can't tell who cast what spell." My brother Bill told me that when I was five. Bill said I could do as much magic as I wanted to at home as soon as I got my wand, he even said he would teach me a few tricks when he had the time.

That was before he moved out though I miss him. He was the nice brother.

"I didn't know that," Sara muttered looking very depressed, "I wanted to show mum and dad what I can do this summer." great she was depressed! Good going Ginny! I yelled at myself. I smiled at her.

"Hey cheer up! You can tell them how good you are and they will believe you!" she shrugged, "Why don't you try the spell? You can't tell your parents how good you are at magic without actually doing the stuff you said you did!" She looked confused.

"What?" I sighed.

"Just try the spell."

"Fine…bossy." she muttered, she went into her trunk and pulled out her wand, it was all shiny and new, not a fingerprint or smudge on it. I glanced down and my wand and felt embarrassed about the state it was in.

Sara flicked her wrist in an unsure way and said "Tempus!" hazy red smoke came from her wand and tried to contort its self into something before floating to the ceiling. She looked at her wand in awe, as if she had preformed some great magical feat.

"It almost worked," she said, her eyes wide, "I almost preformed magic."

"You shouldn't be so surprised," I muttered and flicked my wrist and said "Tempus." again. The red smoke was darker this time and made an effort to form what I thought might have been numbers for a split second.

"I know I shouldn't, but I cant help it, I didn't think anything would actually happen for me," She tried the spell again, a clear letter six formed before floating away, "I thought there must have been some mistake you know?"

"If you didn't have magic you wouldn't have been invited into Hogwarts," I cast, and more numbers appeared. A six and a four. "There has never been a mistake."

Sara smiled "Yea I guess your right." she cast the spell again, and the red smoke formed 6:48 am. She had a wide grin on her face; she jumped up and down in an excited way. "I did it! I did it!" She then looked at the floating red numbers and groaned.

"6:48! I could be sleeping now." she glared at me.

I laughed nervously, "Look on the bright side, we will be the first to breakfast." all anger was instantly gone.

"Breakfast! Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" She ran over to her trunk and pulled out a bundle of clothes. She saw I wasn't moving and glared at me again.

"You don't expect me to go alone do you? Get a move on! " I gave a mock salute and went back to the mess I called a trunk and pulled out a wrinkled shirt, skirt, and one of my frayed old robes. I put them on as quickly as I could, before reaching up and dragging my fingers through my hair to see if it needed to be brushed at all, it didn't,

I glanced over at my pillow and debated if I should take Tom with me or not, I thought about spending the day with the diary away from me and was hit by a wave of repulsion, no I had to take Tom, I glanced behind me to see Sara toss on a new robe. She wasn't watching, I grabbed the diary and stuffed it into my pocket.

I turned to see Sara pulling back her long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail checking it in a small mirror and turning back to me.

"Come on lets go!" she grinned, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, she was so loud that I was surprised that she hadn't woken anyone up yet. The common room was mostly empty when Sara dragged me through, there was only a few older students hovering over books, I was surprised there were people at all, it was pretty early.

Sara pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait a little too hard as we left causing her to yell at us as we raced down the hallway.

I called back a quick apology but I don't think she heard it. The portrait's along the wall on the staircase gave Sara dirty looks too when she would accidentally slam into them while turning, she was not making a very good impression on them.

"Slow down Sara!" I shouted when I tripped over the trick stair. She ignored me and continued to drag me through a maze of hallways before finally reaching the Great Hall. She burst into the Hall startling a few of the students into dropping something.

"Ha! I knew I could find it!" she said with a hint of smugness.

"You mean you didn't know how to get here?"

"Well… No I just followed my nose," she grinned, "And my nose was right! See food!" she ran over to the Gryffindor table and started to pile food onto her plate.

I sighed and went after her.

"Slow down Sara, the food isn't going anywhere." I mumbled as I took my seat next to her and grabbed the bacon Sara hadn't eaten yet. She ignored me and kept eating as if it were her last meal. I sighed again this was just great; the one friend in my house was half-crazy and always hungry. Fantastic.

"Pass the toast over here will you?" Sara said as soon as her mouth was empty, I grabbed a piece before letting her have the rest, it continued like that for the next half hour, I would grab a bit of food, Sara would devour the rest.

I noticed the hall was starting to fill up, I glanced around for the first time since coming into the Hall, I noticed that Hermonie had taken a seat a little bit further down the table she had a book propped up on a milk jug and was reading it while she ate.

I tilted my head and squinted trying to see the title, I rolled my eyes when I saw it was _Voyages with Vampires_, why in the world was she studying those stupid books that had almost nothing to do with defense?

I had glanced through them once and saw they were mostly about Lockhart. How would knowing that Lockhart's favorite color was purple help me in class? It didn't make sense; Tom agreed with me and offered to help learn actual defense if I wanted him to. I think I might just take him up on that offer if the class was as bad as the books.

The doors opened again and in walked-

"Harry!" I squealed quietly. Sara looked over at me then over at the direction I was looking at.

"He was the one you were talking about last night wasn't he? The black haired one right?" I nodded.

She gave a grunt, "He's ok I guess, he could afford to use a hairbrush once and a while." I glared at her ready to tell her off but she had already turned back to her food. How dare she! How dare she say anything bad about my Harry! Couldn't she see he was perfect!

Owls flew into the hall, I glanced up looking around for Errol and I saw him, with a big scarlet envelope in his beak.

Howler! Oh please don't be for me please don't be for me please don't be for me-

Errol flew past me and went right for Ron. Whew, ha! Ron's in trouble. Wait Ron's in trouble? What did he do?

As soon as Ron opened the Howler, I didn't have to wonder any more.

A huge roar of a sound echoed through the hall, dust fell from the ceiling and Sara's eyes were wide.

"What in the-"

"**-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOU FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**

Mums voice filled the hall; she was so loud that everything that wasn't nailed down on the table seemed to tremble just from the volume. People all around the hall were looking over at Ron, some were laughing others were giving him pitying looks.

Ron was sinking down in his chair and ducking under the table as best as he could, his red forehead was the only thing showing now.

"**-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**

I glanced over at Harry who looked like he was trying very hard to ignore Mums voice; it must have been hard considering he was standing so close to the Howler.

"**-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.'**

Silence. The letter that was in Ron's hand just a minute ago burst into flames. Both Harry and Ron were standing there looking like they had just survived a typhoon. A few people laughed, but that didn't last long.

The normal talk went on a few minutes later.

The Hermonie girl sighed and shook her head, she pickled up her book and glanced over at Ron,

"Well I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

Ron turned to glare at Hermonie "Don't tell me I deserved it!" he snapped. I glared at Hermonie too, stupid little harlot, I thought to myself. I looked back at Harry who was looking extremely guilty, he pushed is porridge away and slumped over.

Poor Harry, he didn't even do anything wrong.

"Umm Ginny, what was all that screaming?" oh, Sara I had forgotten about her.

"That was a Howler. One of the most unpleasant mailing experiences in the wizarding world."

"Oh… So was that your mum?" I nodded.

"I pity you." she muttered and went back to her fifth plate of food.

I turned back to what was left of breakfast and took a few bites of my cold eggs.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Jones correct?" We both turned and nodded, it was professor McGonagall, "Here are your schedules." She handed over two slips of parchment and went down the table doing the same for the rest of the students.

Sara and I both glanced down at our Schedules.

"Double charms with the Ravenclaws first, then we get a half hour break before we have to get to Transfiguration with the Slytherins, we have Herbology last with the Hufflepuffs. Then Lunch."

Sara frowned and turned the parchment over, "What no map? How do they expect us to get around?" I shrugged.

"We better go get our books and start looking for the Charms classroom now if we don't want to be late, let's go." Sara sighed, took one last glance at her food and nodded.

--

"I can't believe we are going to be late!" Sara growled as the warning bell chimed, her eyes glittered in an insane way.

"I have never been late in my entire life-"She looked over at some passing third year Hufflepuffs "-and I'm not starting now." She ran over, grabbed the boy in the middle of the group and pulled him down until they were face to face.

"The Charms classroom, where is it!"

"S-second floor. First door." Sara smiled and let him go.

"Thanks for you help." She turned back to me.

"Shall we go Ginny?" I laughed and nodded and we both raced to the Grand Staircase and bolted down the stairs, we had four minutes to get to the second floor from the forth. We almost pushed someone off the stairs we were going so fast, three minutes; we knocked over someone an older Slytherin boy who sent a hex after us, we were at the third floor. Two minutes we were on the second floor the door to the class was in sight.

We burst into the room startling the teacher so badly he fell off his stack of books.

"Oops," Sara muttered. We both went over and helped him up.

"We are so sorry professor!" to my surprise, he grinned.

"No need to worry happens all the time, I'm easily startled is all, you would think that after fifty years of teaching I would be used to students bursting in, eh?" I smiled. I liked this teacher already.

"Do you need our help stacking your books again?" Sara asked, the tiny teacher shook his head and pulled out his wand.

"No no I can do it myself, please take your seats." Sara and I took the only two seats available, right in the front.

"Now," the Professor said flicking his wand, sending his books back to their original places. He flicked his wand again and even more books created stairs, he climbed to the top and looked out to the class, "Now, welcome to charms class, some of you already know me," he said nodding his head toward the Ravenclaws, "and some of you don't, for those that don't I am Professor Flitwick head of Ravenclaw house but that doesn't mean I am not available to anyone with a problem." He smiled at the Gryffindors.

"Now to our lesson," he flicked his wand, a blackboard appeared from behind another pile of books and rolled over until it was next to Professor Flitwick, and he smiled again and taped the board, "What is a charm." He said as it appeared on the board.

Some of the students groaned and started to pull out parchment.

"Now don't worry you won't need parchment that often, we are mostly a practical class," some of the Gryffindors perked up at that, "Now that I think of it you will probably be taking more notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts than in this class."

He glanced over the students, "Now, can anyone guess what a Charm is?" almost all of the Ravenclaws raised their hands while only a few Gryffindor raised theirs Sara surprisingly raised hers.

Flitwick pointed to a girl behind Sara, "Yes Miss-"

"Porter," Flitwick nodded.

"Aren't charms something that will give you good luck?" a few of the Ravenclaws snickered causing the girl to turn red. Flitwick smiled at her.

"You are thinking of good luck charms dear, and while they are a branch of charms that wasn't the answer I was looking for, I am asking for the nature of charms, what a charm by itself is."

He pointed to Sara next.

"It's changing the nature of something,"

"Explain please,"

"Well, lets say you have a cactus," there were a few chuckles, "If you cast a charm on it you could turn its needles soft, so basically you are changing its very nature, a cactus isn't meant to have soft needles."

Flitwick grinned, "An excellent explanation Miss-"

"Jones, Sara Jones sir."

"Well then Miss Jones take ten points for Gryffindor." I glanced over at Sara surprised. Flitwick taped the board and Sara's answer appeared along with her explanation. The classroom filled with the sound of scratching quills.

She saw me looking at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I didn't know you were smart!" She grinned at me.

"Acting smart all the time is no fun, so I only act smart in classes were it counts." I chuckled, shook my head and started my notes.

About a half-hour later, the bell rang.

"Stay in your seats please, don't forget this is double charms, you still have another forty-five minutes with me," a few of the students sat back down, "Now I think you have all had enough of notes so we will be having a practical lesson, Miss Weta, Miss Weasley could you please come down here for a minute."

I walked down to the front of the class along with the Ravenclaw girl Page Weta. Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and a small box came soaring out of his office, he opened it and leaned down so we could see what was in the box, feathers, big puffy white feathers.

"Now could you both pass these out to the class?" We both nodded and took a handful of feathers each and went to pass them around, when everyone had a feather we both went back to the professor and gave him the extras.

"Thank you girls, now on to the lesson," he taped the board and all the notes disappeared, he taped it again and moving diagrams of a hand holding a wand appeared, under the diagram were the words Wingardium Leviosa- win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa.

"We will be starting with this charm, Wingardium Leviosa, make sure you pronounce it correctly or else you will end up with an, unexpected result, like an explosion, or a bison," I leaned over to Sara.

"Bison?" She grimaced.

"You don't want to know." I didn't ask.

"Now the proper wand movements for this charm is a swish and a flick, try it now," I pulled out my wand and for the next ten minutes we all practiced the swish and flick, my arm was sore by the time he let us rest.

"Very good, now repeat after me Wingardium Leviosa," we all repeated, the tiny professor grinned, "Very good, now I want you to try to put the spell and the wand movements together now."

The class filled with the chanting of Wingardium Leviosa and exaggerated wand movements, Flitwick went around correcting wand movement and pronunciation. I stared at my feather silently daring it not to levitate before I raised my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the feather twitched, but I didn't think it was my magic that made it move; I sighed and tried again nothing. Maybe Tom could help? I took a quick glance over to see Sara intently casting and not paying any attention to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the diary. I reached for my quill that was still out from my note taking and opened the diary under the table on my lap.

_Tom?_

_**Ginny? Is something wrong?**_

_No, I just needed a bit of help for charms._

_**Well I will do my best to help you, what are you working on.**_

_Wingardium Leviosa I can't even get the feather to twitch._

_**Are you enunciating the GAR and OH sounds?**_

_I'm not sure. _No.

_**Try it and your spell will most likely work if it doesn't we can try something else.**_

I turned back to the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said making sure to enunciate (Weird word that one I thought) the GAR and OH sounds, to my surprise the feather gave a violent shutter and lifted for a second I lifted my wand, the feather followed, I twitched my wand up, it floated up.

"Well look at that! Miss Weasley's done it!" Sara glanced over at my hovering feather.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for being the first to get your feather in the air!" I grinned; a few of the Ravenclaws gave me jealous glares for being able to do the spell faster while the Gryffindors congratulated me. They all went back to their own feathers after a minute.

I picked up my quill again.

_I did it Tom! It worked!_

_**Of course it did. **_I could tell he was smug.

_Thanks for your help Tom._

_**Anytime Princess.**_ I blushed, then glared, stupid boy making me blush in public.

I shut the diary and slipped it back into my pocket. I spent the rest of the class watching Sara try to make her feather float and congratulating her when she did, it didn't get as high as mine, but it still hovered.

The bell rang a few minutes later. We all started to pack up our things.

"Now since we all did so well I will not be giving out any homework today," there were a few cheers, "But I do expect you to practice that spell, have a good day." He jumped off his tower of books and disappeared behind another giant pile of books.

"I'm going back up to the common room to practice that spell, want to come?" Sara asked when we left the classroom I shook my head.

"I want to go for a walk on the grounds, if you don't mind." she shrugged.

"That's fine, meet you in Transfiguration?" I nodded and we parted ways. I reached into my pocket and stroked the diary's spine not stopping until I got to the front doors and had to use both of my arms to open it.

I breathed in the fresh sent of the outside and walked out, it was a cool September day and a crisp breeze was blowing. I smiled and walked down across the grounds until I was by the lake, I found a nice place to sit by a giant willow tree that was pretty far away from the few people that were outside. I put my bag next to me and took the diary out again.

_Hello Tom _

_**Hello Ginerva, is class over?**_

_Not for today no, I just finished double charms and have a half-hour break now. I have transfiguration next._

_**I see tell me who is the transfiguration teacher now?**_

_Professor McGonagall._

_**Minnie McGonagall! Why I am not surprised! **_I could almost feel his amusement.

_Minn__ie?_

_**Just an old nickname, she absolutely hated it, she was in my year you know.**_

_She was? It's hard to imagine that she was young once._

_**She was brilliant at transfiguration not as good as I was mind you- **_I snorted_**- but still had an easy time with it, she was the teacher's favorite too.**_

_Who was the teacher?_

_**Professor Dumbledore. **_There was a slight slant to the words as if he had, had a hard time writing them.

_He's Headmaster now._

_**Really, that's interesting does he have that annoying twinkle in his eye still?**_

_Yes_

_**Ha! It's not even real it's a charm!**_

_Is it? I didn't know that._

_**It's true, and if he offers you candy don't take it, it's probably laced with something. **_I snickered.

"Ginny Weasley?" I looked up in surprise Hagrid was walking over.

_I have to go Hagrid spotted me_

_**Hagrid?**_

That was the last thing I saw before I had to shut the diary, I quickly stuffed it into my pocket and stood up.

"Yes sir?" he grinned.

"Now don't go callin me sir, its Hagrid," I grinned back.

"Is there something you wanted Hagrid?"

"Nothin important I just saw you sitting here all by your lonesome and decided to ask if you wanted a cup 'o tea." I considered turning him down and going somewhere else to talk to Tom some more but I didn't want to hurt Hagrids feelings.

"I would love a cup of tea."

I spent the next twenty minutes in Hagrids hut drinking tea and being slobbered on by his dog Fang who I was surprised to learn was a coward at heart. Hagrid even showed me his pumpkin patch.

"Wow, those are huge!" Hagrid beamed with pride.

"An ther' goin to be getting bigger too, with a little help," I saw him glance at a pink umbrella.

"Brilliant." I grinned. I heard the warning bell chime in the distance.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late I have to get to Transfiguration in five minutes!'

"You better run then, it's on the first floor, third door."

"Thanks!" I shouted and sprinted off hoping I could get to class on time.

--

I made it to the classroom just as the bell rang, I was barley on time, I looked around with a sigh of relief the teacher was nowhere in sight. There was only a stuffed cat on the desk… No, it wasn't stuffed it just blinked, wow, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly in my life!

I saw Sara sitting at a desk in the middle of the room she was writing something on a piece of parchment, she waived me over when she saw me. I smiled and walked over to the desk and took my seat next to her. The Slytherins in the room glared at me, except one. Tilly Afina. She just glanced at me before going back to her parchment.

"What are we doing Sara?"

"Copying notes off the board until the teacher gets in, that's what the instructions say." I nodded and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and started to write. It was all theory. I sighed; I had a feeling that I would be taking a lot of notes today.

I was right. Transfiguration was a blur of notes, with only a minute of excitement when a couple of boy's ran in late and the stiff cat turned into Professor McGonagall. I asked when we would learn how to do that, she said we would be studying the theory in fifth year, ugg more theory.

I gave a sigh of relief when the class was over. Sara didn't though; she was beaming her jade eyes sparkling in a manner similar to Dumbledore.

"That was so interesting!" she yelled as we walked down the path to the greenhouses.

"I thought it was boring." she glared at me.

"It's important to the Transfiguration process!"

"Whatever, lets just get to Herbology."

When we walked into Greenhouse 1 we were instantly attacked by a hipper Missy, she insisted that we sit at her table right in front. Missy loved plants and loved to work with them too.

Her enthusiasm rubbed off on me and I was eager to learn as much as I could from Professor Sprout, it turned out to be another lesson on theory, but it was much more interesting. Mostly because I knew about most the plants already from helping mum in our own garden.

The lesson passed so quickly I barley heard the bell ring.

"Come on Ginny! Lunch!" Sara squealed and dragged me away from an amused looking Missy.

Once again, I was stuck with grabbing as much food as I could before the human hurricane ate it all. The only time she slowed down was when she spoke to me, but the conversation was pretty much one sided so I looked around the hall for Harry.

He was eating with Ron and the Harlot… I mean Hermonie both Ron and Harry were grumbling something while Harl- Hermonie scolded them.

I looked back over to Sara who had surprisingly stopped eating; she was looking over at the Ravenclaw table, at-

"What are you looking at Bill for?" she jumped.

"Oh! I-I was just wondering why he wasn't in charms today is all really!" Sara was a terrible liar but it did make me wonder, why wasn't Bill in charms today? I shrugged my wonderings away; it wasn't any of my business. It wasn't as if he was my friend or anything. But Sara was.

"I think you like him." she jumped again.

"N-no I don't!" I grinned at her.

"Liar! You like Bill." She glared at me.

"I do not! End of discussion." she said pounding her fist against the table.

Sara didn't eat for the rest of lunch, and didn't speak to me at all for the rest of the day. The only words I got from her was "Good night." Right before bed. I hope she wasn't mad at me.

I pulled out Tom's diary and put it on the bed and changed into my pajamas, they were much too big for me seeing as they were Ron's hand-me-downs, but they were comfortable. I looked through my bag for my ink and quill.

I smiled when I found them and skipped back to bed and flopped back onto my pillows relaxing for a minute before pulling Toms diary over and opening it.

_Hey Tom_

_**Ginny? Where have you been?**_

_Classes, sorry I had to stop talking to you I didn't want Hagrid to see the diary._

_**Yes you mentioned Hagrid, is he still grounds keeper?**_

_Yes, he nice and I like his dog._

_**Hm, do me a favor and stay away from him. **_I frowned at the paper.

_Why? He seamed perfectly nice!_

_**It would make me feel better if you would stay away from him.**_

_Fine, I will stay away from him, but if he asks me over again I'm going!_

…_**That's fine I suppose. Just don't go looking for him.**_

_You still haven't told me why you don't want me around him._

_**We went to school together, he always kept dangerous animals around him, and I don't want to see you hurt.**_

I blushed, _I'll be fine Tom, he didn't have anything dangerous with him, just his dog and Hagrid says he's a coward._

_**I trust you Princess.**_

I beamed with pride, and was about to write something when a wave of exhaustion hit me.

_I have to go now Tom; I'm a little, tired._

_**I understand, sleep well.**_

_Night._

I scribbled down before slamming shut the diary and stuffing it back under my pillow, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

--

It was like that for the next few days, little Ginny would go to class with that girl Sara and then write about it to me. I don't know why she bothered telling me every detail of her day. I could honestly care less about what happened in Herbology this time or what shampoo Harry Potter used.

I almost felt sorry for the poor boy, having some deranged stalker after him. No not Ginerva but another boy she told me about Colin, he would sneak into Potters room and look around his stuff. He would tell her all about it later, and she would tell me. Sickening.

But it was tolerable; she wasn't that bad over all, it was better then talking to myself constantly. Plus she was the only life source available to me right now and she was in much too deep to get rid of now. It would take even longer to build up another relationship with another person, and I didn't want to delay me getting a body.

_Hello Tom _Was it the end of the day already? Hmm I must find a way to keep better track of time.

_**Hello Ginerva how was your day today? **_I wrote, well I didn't exactly write, I just thought about the words appearing and they did. It was strange not having a face or body or eyes or hands or anything really, it was even stranger when someone wrote to me.

It was as if they were sending a message directly to my mind, carving it onto my brain. I don't like to think of it like that.

_It was boring actually; I had Defense against the Dark Arts today. _It was a crime to let the man called Lockhart teach, Ginerva copied down one sentence of one of his books and I was instantly disgusted. By only one sentence.

How would it help anyone learning defense that Lockhart's favorite color was lilac? Bumbling buffoon. I doubt he actually did do anything note worthy in his meager existence.

_**You did what a pity. What did he do this time?**_

_Nothing! That's the problem! He didn't even show up! First he gives us that stupid test about him then he doesn't even show up! What a moron!_

If I could have scowled I would have, didn't even show up? What kind of teacher did something like that?

_Turns out, he was out side bothering Professor Sprout, telling her the proper way to heal a Whomping Willow._

_**Fool.**_

_Tell me about it. I don't think I learned one thing from his class yet._

I took pity on her, _**Why don't you look up old defense books in the library and study for yourself?**_

_That's a great idea. Thanks Tom _It was my idea, of course it was great.

_**No problem Princess. **_Princess, Ha! Don't make me laugh; if that girl was a Princess then I was a white knight. I sent out a probe of magic, latched on to her magical core, and started to drain.

_I'm a little tired Tom, good night. _I stopped briefly to answer.

_**Goodnight Ginerva. **_I went back to draining her magic, it made me feel human, having magic rushing through me again, and it felt good, really good.

I stopped taking her magic about an hour later and started to pour some of mine into her. I had been doing this a lot for the last few days, there were things I had to do, and to do them I needed a body so why not use hers until I got a body of my own?

I poured a little more magic into her and stopped. Tonight would be the test to see if I could possess her. I focused my energy and slipped out of the diary. I gave myself a quick once-over; I looked the same as I did last week, translucent.

I sighed, no time to dwell on that now. I looked at the sleeping girl, curled around my diary as if it were some kind of comforting stuffed animal. I smirked and reached down to gently touch her arm, still just a tingle.

I pulled back and let my magic flow over her, I felt a jolt and everything went black. No, I wasn't knocked out it just got dark. I opened my eyes.

Wait, I opened my eyes? I blinked a few times and smirked. My plan had worked. I stood up wobbling slightly, I would have to get used to walking again. I stumbled over to Ginerva's trunk and grimaced as soon as I got it open, did the girl have no organization skills?

I looked over to her bedside table and saw her wand laying there. I grabbed it and with a single flick, everything in the trunk was in neat piles. I reached in and grabbed a robe to wear over the oversized pajamas I was wearing. Then flicked her wand again sending everything back into a jumble.

I couldn't leave behind anything that might have suggested I was here. I took one last regretful look at the mess and shut her trunk. I put on her shoes and snuck out of the girl's room. I glanced into the common room to make sure no one was there before walking out.

I looked around for the exit wincing at the red and gold that surrounded me, why did it have to be so bright. I thought as I left the common room carefully opening and closing the portrait of a sleeping fat woman.

It took me a minute to recognize where I was, the seventh floor. So this was where the Gryffindor's were, I thought to myself as I walked down the grand staircase keeping a sharp eye and ear out for teachers, prefects I could handle, it was the teachers I was worried about.

I ran into no one on my way to the second floor. I walked down the hallway until I came to the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall. I peaked in and glanced around making sure that ghost wasn't here before walking in.

I walked over to the sink with the snake on the corner and was about to tell it to open when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I winced had the girl ever used hairbrush in her life? I taped my/her head with the wand and gave a pleased smirk that looked strange on this face, when it came out neat and silky. I reached up and ran a hand through it, it was soft… I jerked my hand back as if I had touched something scalding hot.

I didn't have time for this.

"_Open."_ I hissed pleased I could still speak the noble language in this body. The cavern opened.

"_Stairs." _Stairs appeared and I walked down confidently it took ten minutes for me to reach the bottom; I jumped off the last step onto animal bones. I grimaced as I walked; I hated the sound of bones crunching under my feet.

I walked through the chamber, hissing open when I had to. It took another ten minutes to get to Salazar's statue.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." _his mouth opened and as soon as it fully open the Basilisk slipped out, he was truly a marvelous creature his green scales glittered in the dim light with every move, his powerful body moving with confidence towards me, I looked away from the snake before his eyes met mine.

"_Who Calls?" _He hissed.

"_The Heir, I have released you once again,"_

"_Female?"_

"_Possessed, its still me in here," _The serpent didn't any anything just waited.

"_You must be stiff after so many years in here, go eat something and move around a bit, but don't leave the chamber, return here when you are finished and go back to sleep for a while, I will be back later."_

"_Yessssss." _He hissed and slithered off.

"_Come… Come to me… let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you."_ he hissed, his voice echoing eerily through the pipes. Everything was set. A wave of exhaustion hit me; I felt my attachment to the body waver for a second before everything went back to normal.

I was running out of energy, could that happen? Another wave of exhaustion hit me, apparently, it could, and I didn't know what would happen if I let myself pass out. I had to get back to the Gryffindor common room.

I turned and sprinted all the way back through the chamber, feeling confident the Basilisk would obey orders without me around. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom hissing a quick close to the entrance.

I bolted through the hallways, steadily feeling like I was losing control of my body. I got to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"_Open!" _I hissed to the portrait, it swung open. I was lucky that any door in Hogwarts would open to me if I spoke Parseltongue. I jumped in ran up the stairs and jumped into Ginerva's bed. A second later, I was ripped from her body and thrown back into the familiar stillness of the diary. After a few tense minutes, I let myself relax, and started to think.

So I had a time limit in her body, fine it would not affect my plans if I was careful. I grinned, mentally seeing as I didn't have a face oh little Ginny what plans I have for you. I would get started in a few weeks I had used up more energy than I had meant to and needed to recharge. I would probably be able to posses her again by Halloween if I was correct about the date…

I stopped thinking, my equivalent of sleeping.

--


End file.
